


Closing Shift

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [185]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, background Lily Evans/Remus Lupin/Peter Pettigrew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James and Sirius are dating, and also work together at a coffee shop.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [185]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Closing Shift

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hey, I love your writing, could you please write a coffeeshop AU where one of them is barista (just not both of them as customers lol). Twist it however you like”

Sirius's least favourite part of closing was having to go around and kick people out because he had to be nice about it. He had to say, "Hey, we're closing, would you mind packing up your stuff?" and not what he  _ wanted _ to say, which was, "Hey, y'know how the sign says we close at ten? That's not a bloody joke." He could pretend to understand being so busy that you didn't really notice the time, but also, when people were on their computers, the time was right there all the time. 

He'd love to make James do the rounds instead, but James hated doing it too. He didn't say as much, but Sirius suspected that James had as much trouble being civil as Sirius did. Every night, they flipped a coin to see who had to do it. The only nights that they both won was when no one was there. 

That they both wanted to get the hell out of there to cuddle on the couch didn't help the niceness factor when telling people that they were closing, but things always got better once they locked the doors. Blast their own music while not worrying about other people looking at them, and it meant instant relaxation. James had been sick for a couple days, and Sirius had had to close with Lily-- it wasn't the same, although Lily had been perfectly happy to talk to the stragglers those nights, which had been nice. 

James locked the doors, closed the shades, then asked, "What do you want for dinner?" 

"I thought we had a hot date with leftovers from Taste of Thai?" 

"I ate mine before coming in," James said, making a face. "Fine, I guess the question is what am  _ I _ going to do for dinner?" 

"You could always make curry. You've been talking about it for like three days now." 

James shot him a v. "You just want curry." 

"I'm trying to support my boyfriend's culinary dreams," Sirius said, affecting innocence. 

James snorted, and Sirius winked at him before leaving to grab the broom. 

* * *

There were no customers currently, which meant that Sirius was sitting on the counter watching the door idly. 

James felt like standing, so he was leaning against the counter right next to him. His side was pressed against Sirius's leg. Every once in a while, Sirius would push against him a little just to remind himself that James was there. "Oh, that reminds me, we've got-" 

"Reminds you? We weren't talking." 

"We were in my head, shut it. We've got a double date with Lily and Peter and Remus." 

"Does it count as a double date if there's three of them? And wouldn't that just be hanging out with our friends, not a date?" 

James shrugged. "Lily says they've got news." 

"You think she's pregnant?" 

"Bloody hell, I hope not." 

"What other news could it be?" Sirius asked. "It's not like they're engaged or summat." 

"I guess we'll have to wait for her to tell us." 

"Wait, is it news from the three of them to the two of us, or is it news from  _ Lily _ to the rest of us?" 

James looked over at him and frowned. "I dunno. She asked if we were free because she had news. She didn't elaborate, and it didn't occur to me to put her through an inquisition. Besides, why would she tell us something at the same time as her partners? That seems like a pretty bad way to go through a relationship." 

"It wouldn't be bad if it wasn't big news." Sirius spotted someone approaching the door and hopped off the counter. 

"Yeah, but-" James stopped when he heard the door open, looking over with a practiced smile. "Hello." 

* * *

Sirius frowned at the dirty tiles. "When the hell did this happen?" 

"What?" James called from where he was taking apart the espresso machine. 

"Someone spilt their drink. I didn't see a thing." It looked like it had been cleaned up with napkins or paper towels, which meant the customer had done it themselves instead of grabbing an employee to do it. Even so, that sort of thing was normally pretty noticeable, yet Sirius had missed it entirely. 

"Maybe it happened before we came in." 

"Kind of a dick move for none of them to have cleaned it up." 

"I guess they might not have noticed?" James offered, but even if that was true, it was a pretty weak excuse. With the way shifts were supposed to run, someone would've swept the lobby and noticed it. If they hadn't seen it at all, it meant they hadn't been sweeping like they were supposed to. Not that it super mattered to Sirius since he had to sweep anyways, but it was the principle of the matter. "Is it bad?" 

"Nah, I'm just a little pissy right now." 

"You good?" James asked, pausing what he was doing to look at Sirius. 

"Tired is all." 

"Okay." 

* * *

"Oh c'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" Sirius asked, and he wasn't the least bit ashamed to say that it was whining. "We already clocked out, it's not like we can get in trouble for snogging on company time." 

"Can't we snog in the car?" 

"We could, but then you'd tell me that we're not going to shag in the car." 

"We're  _ definitely _ not shagging in here." 

"Precisely, so we kiss a little now, and then I feel sufficiently loved to make the trip home." 

"You're full of shite," James said, but clearly he didn't mind too much because he was leaning in and putting a hand on Sirius's waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
